This invention relates to a carburetor for providing enhanced operation and fuel economy in an internal combustion engine. The carburetor, which is of the evaporative type, delivers fuel to an engine intake manifold essentially entirely in the gaseous state under varied operating conditions.
Carburetors in general use deliver unvaporized fuel, i.e. raw gasoline liquid, to the engine of an internal combustion intake manifold under commonly encountered conditions such as a cold start and heavy acceleration. Engines typically do not burn completely a significant portion of the raw gasoline. The unburned or partially burned fuel causes carbon deposits in the engine, including on the spark plugs, causes deterioration of the engine lubricant, and causes foul exhaust fumes. The delivery of raw gasoline to an engine intake manifold is also understood to contribute to an unequal distribution of fuel to the cylinders. This condition reduces engine efficiency and can increase engine wear.
An object of this invention is to provide a carburetor which delivers fuel to an engine intake manifold essentially entirely in the gaseous state. A further object is to provide a carburetor which provides such operation even under adverse operating conditions such as a cold start and heavy acceleration.
Particular objects of the invention are to provide a carburetor that delivers no raw gasoline to an engine and, further, that operates without so-called dead spots, i.e. that responds promptly to changes in accelerator control.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carburetor of the above character which provides fuel economy and controlled engine temperature.
A further object is to provide a carburetor having the foregoing features which provides relatively fast engine response to changes in accelerator control.
Another object of the invention is to provide a carburetor of the above character which can be incorporated readily in an existing internal combustion engine.
A further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine having an evaporative carburetor which responds to multiple engine conditions with relatively few sensors and relatively few controls.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a carburetor of the above character which has relatively few moving parts and which can be manufactured at relatively low cost and have relatively high reliability.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.